Clean Up
The Chuckle Brothers clean up Brent The Gent's office. Plot Paul turns on the lights in the studio and tells Barry that they are late. He then says to the viewers that the studio is not quite ready yet and will soon get it shipshape. Barry arrives with a model of a ship just as the titles come on. Paul hangs his coat up, but it keeps falling down. Paul hangs it up, but as soon as he turns round it falls down again. Paul does this many times, but gives up. He calls Barry and asks "Have you got our holiday slides yet?" Barry says that he is just getting them. Paul then says to Barry to get in the studio. Paul once again apologies that the studio is not ready yet and to please bare with us. Paul tells Barry that the place in in a state. Barry mistakes Pauls jacket as rubbish and Paul says that its his best gabardine. Paul tells Barry that its their new premises. Paul then has a phone call from their landlord, Brent The Gent saying that he doesn't want any mess. It seems that he has installed some new air conditioning and wants to have a look at it. Barry has to go down the shop to get a dustpan and brush, so while Barry is away Paul has to think of something to fill in. Paul decides to show the McChuckle Brothers. However, the McChuckles are asleep and don't realise that they are being filmed. They then see themselves on screen and start to dance. Paul wonders were Barry has got to, but finds him with a big dustbin cart and says to him that it'll have to do. Paul then shows the viewers the holiday slides and slides down one of them. Barry starts to put rubbish in the cart, while Paul visits the drinks machine for an orange juice. He asks Barry for 10p. but as soon as he puts 10p in the machine and chooses the selection, nothing comes out except for the plastic cup. He then walks away, but as he walks away orange juice starts to come out from the machine. Paul tells Barry how clean the floor is and starts to write a script for the show. He throws the bin bags over the floor as they are in the way, but can't think of a script so he decides to get some inspiration by going for a walk. He then tells Barry to go to the tip with the rubbish. The show then goes into armchair theatre. Barry finishes tidying up the place and goes to the tip, meanwhile Paul is looking for place for inspiration. He comes across a restaurant and decides to have some food. Barry walks with the cart through town and past the same restaurant as Paul is in. Paul tries to hide him self with a burger wrapper but Barry sees him. He goes inside the restaurant and sneaks up on him, making him throw chips everywhere. Barry gets the cart and follows Paul to the tip. The wheels step on a rock, making some of the rubbish fall out. Paul tells Barry to stop and put it back in the cart and carry on to the tip. Unfortunately, the cart starts going backward and they try and get it, but they don't so it crashes into the studio and puts rubbish everywhere all over the studio floor. Paul tells Barry to lookout for Brent The Gent. Then Paul tells Barry that if Brent The Gent saw the studio in a mess they would be in bother. Barry decides to do the cleaning instead, but Paul doesn't want him to, so fight over who is having the brush. Pail finally gives in and tells Barry that he can do the cleaning after all. After Paul leaves the studio, Barry decides to use a vacuum cleaner to clear the rubbish, however Barry mistakes the air conditioning pipe as a vacuum cleaner. Paul comes back and sees the floor nice and clean. Then the phone rings. It is Brent The Gent's secretary telling him that the visit to the studio is off as there is a problem with the air conditioning. Paul says to Barry that the the pipe isn't a vacuum, its the air conditioning witch goes straight up to Brent The Gent's office, so if anything was to go up the pipe, it would make rubbish go all over his floor. Paul realises what Barry has done, so they quietly walk out of the office to have a cup of coffee before anything happens. Trivia/Goofs * Like Series 1, this series had not been seen since its original broadcast in 1988-1989, but now its released on DVD by delta and Simply Media. * This episode and many other episodes from Series 2 were filmed in Liverpool. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle